1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bathroom accessories, and more particularly, to a toilet accessory kit containing a plunger, a combined brush and water jet cleaning implement, and storage means for one or more rolls of toilet paper.
2. Prior Art
Residential and commercial toilets require frequent cleaning, and may also sometimes require clearance of a blockage which prevents proper drainage of water from the toilet. The most frequently used cleaning implement is a brush or similar tool which is used to scrub the toilet bowl. If the drain from the toilet becomes blocked, a plunger is commonly used to alternately produce pressure and suction in the trap to dislodge the obstruction. Both brushes and plungers are available in a variety of shapes and sizes.
Although conventional brushes perform adequately for cleaning the surfaces of the toilet bowl, they are not adapted for cleaning the jets which introduce water into the toilet beneath the rim of the bowl. In fact, these jets are rarely if ever cleaned by the average homeowner and may eventually become partially or completely blocked, thereby impeding the proper performance of the toilet.
A variety of prior art plungers are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,066,773, 2,844,826, 3,021,532, and 4,458,368. U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,773 discloses a drain and flushing apparatus comprising a cup-shaped member surrounded by a skirt 11. Water may be introduced into the interior of the cup-shaped member to generate pressure and flush out a clogged drain, while the outer skirt 11 serves to seal and hold the device to a sink basin or the like, by acting as a suction cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,826 discloses a plunger having a specially configured bell 12 surrounding an inner guide portion 28. The inner guide portion comprises an extension from the open end of the bell 12 and serves to fit the device into openings of various size. In use, the guide and locking member 28 serves as the leading edge of the plunger, and is directed into the trap opening where it adjusts to the size and shape of the trap opening. Reciprocating force applied to the handle 20 alternately compresses and expands the corrugated wall of the bell 12 and applies pressure or suction forces upon the fluid in the trap opening to clear any obstruction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,532 discloses a plunger having a cup-shaped body portion 10 terminating in an annular flange 16. A flexible skirt 32 is attached to and extends from the bottom edge of the cup. The skirt 32 is adapted to fit various trap openings, and may have an extended position as shown in FIG. 3, or a retracted position as shown in FIG. 4. In operation, to remove an obstruction from a trap in a flat sink or the like, the flexible skirt 32 is moved into its retracted position, and the plunger is used conventionally. When the surface is not flat, such as the entrance to a trap in a toilet, the flexible skirt 32 is extended to its outer position and inserted into the trap as far as it will go. The skirt thus adapts to different size trap openings and effects a seal so that upon operation of the handle in the conventional manner, pressure can be generated to dislodge the obstruction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,368 discloses a conventional plunger member 14, with a large circular or oval shaped shield 20 disposed on the plunger handle to protect the user against splashing caused by operation of the plunger.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,831,669 and 5,099,527 also disclose conventional plunger constructions, and shields which may be applied to the handle to guard against splashing caused by use of the plunger.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,353,442 and 5,456,356 disclose other plunger related tools and accessories. U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,442 describes a rapid action plunger in which a handle and lever system is connected with a plunger-like device for extending and retracting the plunger-like device to remove an obstruction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,356 describes a plunger accessory including a housing which encloses the plunger and has an elongate handle portion upon which extra rolls of toilet paper may be stored.
Design Pat. Des. 161014 and Des. 272874, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,464,085, 2,539,838, 3,429,474 and 4,033,650 all disclose toilet brush holders of various styles and constructions.
Design Pat. Des. 356893 and utility patent No. 4432451 both disclose devices for holding and storing toilet plungers. In addition, Des. 356893 discloses use of the device for holding a brush.
None of the patents noted above discloses a tool for cleaning the jets in a toilet bowl, nor do any of them disclose a toilet accessory kit comprising a holder with means for supporting a toilet brush, plunger, and extra rolls of toilet paper, wherein a cover may be provided to enclose the brush, plunger, and toilet paper, thereby making the accessory kit aesthetically pleasing for storage in a bathroom. In prior art devices, the toilet brush and plunger are either stored in the open and in plain sight in a bathroom, detracting from the decor of the bathroom, or the brush and plunger are stored in a remote location, detracting from the convenience of use.
Accordingly, there is need for a toilet accessory kit which is aesthetically pleasing so that it may be left in a bathroom without detracting from the decor thereof, and which includes all of the tools normally used in cleaning a toilet, including means for cleaning the jets in the toilet bowl, and a plunger with a compact integrated splash shield.